Thranduil Interlude Yuletime Joys
by hippydeath
Summary: A companion to "Reflections of the Past" in which Thranduil meets his wife, and Aniolad gets his frst comuppance.


Disclaimer: I don't own Thranduil, or anything else recognisable from the books. I do however own Thranduil's wife (Lithraniel), the annoying politician (Aniolad), Glebril, and my ideas. Names courtesy of Barrowdowns.com   
Happy Christmas and Happy New Year to all! And please tell me what you think.   
This is another 2am special, and the second in two days, so I'm sorry if its a little on the naff side.   
This is an companion piece to 'Reflections of the Past', and tells us how Thranduil met his wife. And I cannot write romance to save my life! 

**

Yuletime Joys 

**

The last year had been hard work for me. There had been problems with some of our trade agreements in the early year that had demanded my attention for almost two months, and my advisors were not only pestering me to start expanding our borders out of the forest, but they had once more taken up their campaign to persuade me to marry again.   
  
However, now was not the time to be thinking of such matters. Glebril was ordering me around for once, telling myself and one of Greenwoods apprentice musicians where to place part of the platform that would form the small stage. It was tough work, but I welcomed it, as it allowed me to work with those whom I would only normally see in passing, and the physical work allowed me to take my mind off more troublesome matters.   
  
"Glebril, would it be possible to borrow my lord briefly?" Damn, Aniolad had found me. Glebril threw a glance my way and I shrugged my shoulders.   
"I think that we are done here, don't you?" I asked my companion. We were both tired, and the sooner I could get rid of Aniolad the sooner I could get back to helping Glebril.   
"Make it quick Aniolad," I said, wiping my hands on my tunic. "I have work to do."   
I sat down on a nearby bench and took a drink from the water flask that the musicians had put there. Though it was mid-winter, my halls were kept warm by the constant presence of fires, and at the moment, the kitchens working over time.   
Aniolad fidgeted, "My lord, with this being the Solstice festival, and it being highly uncommon for one such as you not to have a partner at such an event," he twisted his hands and I glared at him, "my fellow advisors and I were wondering who would be accompanying you tonight." He looked around nervously.   
I stood and crossed my arms behind my back, the only thing I could do to stop myself hitting him. "Aniolad, when are you and your friends going to understand that I will not take a wife purely for the sake of it?" my voice was calm, but should have left no doubt in his mind that I was not interested in this conversation.   
"My lord, it is your happiness that we worry ourselves with, and we believe that marriage may ease…" "No. I will not marry until I find the woman who I love. My happiness is no concern of yours." My voice was raised, and all who were working in the hall were staring. "Get out of my sight. I have had enough of your plotting and persuasion. Make yourself useful somewhere, and should I find that you have not, you had best be on your guard."   
With that he scurried off, and thankfully I did not see him for the rest of the day.   
  
I spent much of the rest of the day helping Glebril with the preparations for the musicians. The stage was set up, and banners were hung around the great hall, tables were put out and covered with seasonal decorations. I made my way through the kitchens, talking to those who worked there, making sure that all was well.   
Finally I found myself in my own chambers. It was growing late, and I realised I ought to change into something more befitting my rank.   
An hour later I was ready. My hair combed and braided, and attire suitable. The one thing that I held onto from earlier was my flute. I fully intended to join the rest of the musicians, no matter what anyone else said.   
  
The celebrations were already starting when I arrived and took my place at the top table. People stopped what they were doing and took their seats. Thanks were said for our harvest, which had been better than it had in many years, and hen the meal started. The food that was laid out was amazing, the kitchen workers having outdone themselves. My people talked among themselves, and some of the younger children came up to the top table to give and receive small gifts, as had been our tradition.   
Then, tables were moved to the sides, and the musicians took their places, myself among them, which earned some unpleasant looks from Aniolad, who believed that a king should not spend so much time with his people, and indulging in such pastimes as music making.   
  
We played for several hours, until a woman dancing caught my eye. When we stopped that tune, I pointed her out to Glebril.   
"Who is she? I said, feeling like a lovesick youth. Her hair, while blonde like mine, was much finer, and slightly darker, and her eyes shone blue.   
Glebril looked at her briefly. "Tis Lithraniel, the daughter of the head of the kitchens. She is slightly younger than you my lord, and of the Silvan folk." He looked at me, "go and introduce yourself, I'm sure we can manage without our spare flautist." His grin was wicked, but he meant well, so I made my way down to where she was standing, talking to some of the kitchen workers.   
I tapped her on the shoulder, suddenly unsure of what to say, and terrified that I might make a fool of myself.   
"Lithraniel, may I ask this dance of you?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I cursed myself. They sounded too strained and fake. Then she smiled.   
"Of course my lord. Shall we?" she led me onto the floor, and laughed. It was intoxicating, like many other things about her. We spent the rest of the evening dancing and talking, and though it may have initially been lust on my part, I do believe I fell in love with her.   
Never before had I felt such for another, and though I knew that many would not agree with our love, I cared not.   
  
Aniolad spent the evening glaring at me, and the day after, I was berated by him for spending the evening with a woman such as her.   
  
We were engaged, much to Aniolad's degust at the next winter solstice, and wed a year later. 

*******

Well, I can safely say that I hate that, but I wanted to write that piece so that Thranduil's wife actually had some kind of personality.   
Let me know what you think. 


End file.
